


The Iliad Coffee Shop

by waiting4peterpan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Bellamy, Brollexa, Clarke can't tell when people are flirting with her, F/F, F/M, NO LOVE TRAINGLE, Useless Lesbians, this is so rough y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: Bellamy Blake and Lexa Wood own a coffee shop, watch black and white movies and talk about their crushes on Clarke.





	The Iliad Coffee Shop

Lexa hadn’t even been looking for a job, she just happened to walk into her favourite coffee shop The Iliad just as Murphy stormed out of the small store while Bellamy yelled after him. Lexa dropped her book bag beside the chair in her usual spot, stopping Bellamy’s aggressive coffee grounding, 

“Damn grandpa, calm down, what did that coffee ever do to you” he went back to crushing not even looking up as Lexa perched herself on the counter and began fiddling with the cash register. 

“It showed up late to work every day, got high 3, no 4 times in my studio upstairs and cheated on me with some chick named Emori” one last hard hit to the beans in the dish and his shoulders slumped, Lexa had never seen him so defeated.

“Oh Bell I’m so sorry” he chuckled, it was dark and humourless, 

"Eh whatever, he was a shity worker and a shittier boyfriend" there was an awkward pause, neither of them was that good with their emotions, that's probably why they made such good friends, they waited till the other was ready. Bellamy let out a sigh, breaking the silence and taking both of them out of their heads. 

"You want your usual" It was never a question, Lexa always wanted her usual, so before she could even awnser Bell got to work on heating up his famous wild berry tart and a chai tea. Realizing he would try to work away his feelings Lexa jumped over the counter and steadied the older man before he could do anything more then pull the pastry out of the display.

"I got it, I know this cafe like the back of my hand, go punch something, it's good for the mind ". After practically pushing Bellamy to the door in the back that lead to his studio apartment, Lexa settled herself behind the counter and went to work. Tart in the oven to broil. Chai tea steeping for 1 minutes. Milk frothing. She liked the way it felt, making the food, being behind the counter for once. Lexa was neck deep in a book when a group of girls walked shouting their order as they sat down. Before Lexa knew it she was making food and serving the tweens as they chatted and did their homework. Lexa was good, really good and when Bell came down an hour later and found a full shop and Lexa wearing his apron, she was hired on the spot.

“I’m buying you your own apron though, because that one is special made” Bellamy grumbled

“Yes. I know. I made it for you gramps”. 

One year later and the two were still behind the counter bickering and watching old black and white movies. Everything was better than it had ever been, at least until the blonde walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> K this is so late but I had this idea when the whole brollexa thing had just started up and it took me till now to get something down and figure out where I'm going with it.


End file.
